


open arms

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: Kihyun's birthday party was okay. He's satisfied with his friends and their gifts. He just doesn't understand why there's an empty feeling in his heart after everyone left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i legit have so many kihyungwon fics for different occasions (christmas & halloween) but ive been stuck w writers block. finally i finished the birthday fic. will i ever write a kihyungwon fic where they actually fight??? stay tuned

The birthday boy sat at the dining room table scrolling through his phone. It just hit midnight and all his friends left his birthday party. He wasn't disappointed with the party at all, nor the presents he received. He's grateful for his friends and their effort. Something is bugging him though, right in the pit of his heart. Five close friends should be enough. Jooheon and Changkyun came with their snacks and entertainment. Hoseok came with a delicious cake. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk from his classes were invited. The only who who didn't come was Hyungwon. Recently, he landed a role in a new drama. All day he's been filming and wasn't able to come to Kihyun's party.

Somehow, that upset him. It didn't feel that different without Hyungwon at the party, for example if the happy virus Minhyuk wasn't there. He and Kihyun always fought, so it bothered him he didn't have someone to throw cake at and throw insults here and there. Frowning as he reached for a chip, Kihyun sighed and wished he had someone to talk with. 

Before Kihyun went to his room, somebody knocked on his door. Who would be here at this hour? He opened the door carefully, peeping through the crack. It was Hyungwon, grinning ear to ear. "Happy birthday, Kihyun!" he smiled. Kihyun didn't know how to respond. "Can I?" he motioned to his home.

"Yeah," Kihyun said, fully opening the door. "You're a little late, but thanks." he smiled. They sat at the table. Kihyun shook his head and apologized for the mess the table was. Plates, forks and discarded soda cups were all spread out. "Sorry... I was meaning to clean."

"No worries." Hyungwon reached for the bag of chips. "The last meal I ate today was just a sandwich at noon..." he complained. "I've been filming all day. It was such a hassle, too... I'm so stressed. I'll eat anything you have." 

Kihyun chuckled. "Oh, you actors have it so bad. There's pizza and cake, if you're so famished.." he opened a pizza box and took a slice for Hyungwon. "You missed all the fun. We played Mortal Kombat. I beat Changkyun." it's an accomplishment for him since Changkyun is a complete pro at the game. He had a smug grin on. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "You only beat Changkyun because he let you." He took half of the pizza in his mouth. The birthday boy couldn't be a sore loser, of course. Kihyun held back a snarky comment. "I feel bad for not coming, though." Hyungwon frowned. "I wanted to smash your face in cake."

Kihyun playfully hit his shoulder. "You asshole! Minhyuk did the favor for you..." he reached for the fridge and took the final piece out. "You're lucky there's any left, these savages loved it." he passed it to Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon grinned, picking a small piece with his fork. "It tastes good, right? I didn't waste my time to make a shitty cake." 

"I'm surprised you didn't burn down the kitchen." Kihyun snorted. "I wonder how long did it take you to make it without fucking up." They shared a laugh. Hyungwon isn't a very good cook. Him baking, though, might be a new talent of his.

"Well, I followed the instructions clearly." Hyungwon leaned close, lifting a piece of cake to his lips. "I made it at midnight. Before I left to film. I know you like it, right?" he fed Kihyun the tiny piece. A light blush rose on the pink haired boy's cheeks. The cocky smirk was replaced by a shy smile. "It was worth it." Hyungwon said, wiping red icing of the corner of his lips. "You look so cute when you're shy."

"Fuck you!!" Kihyun pushed him away. Hyungwon sets the empty plate of cake aside and starts staring dreamily at Kihyun. "Would you quit that?" Kihyun blushed again.

He's suddenly silent. "I hope you can forgive me..." Hyungwon sighed. He looked at the floor, seemingly ashamed of himself. "Not only did I greet you late, I also don't have a present for you. I'm a bad friend. Next year, I'll do better. I'll be the first one to greet you!'

"In all honesty, Hyungwon, I don't care. I'm just glad you showed up. I was getting lonely when everyone left.." Kihyun said truthfully. "And if you aren't planning on going back home..." he could tell Hyungwon was sleepier than usual, like he was about to pass out. Acting for so long in the cold must have taken a toll on him. "...I suppose you can crash here. J-Just for today. Not that I want you to, you look tired. That's all."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Hyungwon replied. "I'll help you clean." he started to gather all the trash. After they finished cleaning, Hyungwon realized he didn't have any clothes. "Oh come on, I don't wanna sleep in these clothes!!" he whined, pulling Kihyun by the arm. "I know you're smaller than me but do you have any clothes? I don't want to sleep in tight jeans."

"Who told you to wear them?!" Kihyun slapped his shoulder. "And I'm not small, asshole! Hmph. I'll find something." he stormed to his room, dragging Hyungwon along with him. He dug through his closet and threw an oversized sweater at him and a pair of large sweatpants. "If it's too small tell me. You know where the bathroom is."

After Hyungwon got dressed, they settled on Kihyun's couch, sharing two blankets between them. Hyungwon's sleepiness got to him quickly once they were warm. He yawned and rested his head on Kihyun's shoulder. If anyone else saw, they would be surprised. These two don't get along well. Today was an exception. Quietly, and sneaky, Hyungwon took Kihyun's hand and their fingers intertwined. Kihyun squeezed his hand, playing with his long fingers. Soon, Hyungwon fell asleep and the only noises were the TV commercials and soft snoring. 

"Thank you, Hyungwon," Kihyun said. "You made my birthday better. I love you... sleep well." he gently tried to put him on the other side of the couch. Hyungwon made a sound of discomfort. Kihyun shushed like a mother, and just like that Hyungwon wasn't bothered. All they did was talk, really, but that was all Kihyun needed. Maybe he only needed Hyungwon, too. Either way, he's happy. Placing a kiss on Hyungwon's forehead, Kihyun cuddled up next to him.

"...yeah, whatever, happy birthday..." Hyungwon muttered.


End file.
